


Двое

by Cunla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Knotting, M/M, wolf!Steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: «Я – Стив»Слова эхом отразились в голове, запустив мурашки по всему телу.«Я – Тони», – подумал он и увидел, как Стив чуть наклонил голову, рассматривая его. Тони знал, что его услышали. И будут слышать всегда, на любом расстоянии.





	Двое

**Author's Note:**

> Идея взята из цикла "Всадники Перна" Энн Маккефри и фика "Бесконечный бег планеты" https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519264  
Т.е. здесь после появления некой угрозы люди вывели особую породу собак с примесью волчьей крови, которые умеют мысленно общаться.

Часть 1  
– Доброе утро, мистер Старк.

– Доброе, Уинстон.

Говард быстро кивнул и прошел мимо охранника.

– Доброе утро, мистер Уинстон, – поздоровался Тони, следуя за отцом.

– Доброе, мистер Тони, – Уинстон улыбнулся, потом подмигнул и бросил ему маленькую конфетку-сосучку.

Тони поймал ее, помахал охраннику, быстро развернул фантик и засунул конфету в рот, а бумажку выбросил в урну на проходной. Говард за время его короткой задержки успел пройти половину площади, и Тони побежал, чтобы успеть войти внутрь вместе. В фойе исследовательского центра как обычно царили полумрак и прохлада. Но стоило свернуть в один из коридоров, как они попали в оживленную атмосферу рабочего процесса лабораторий.

Говард неопределенно махнул рукой, изображая «иди, займись чем-нибудь, только не мешай мне», и вошел в первую дверь. Тони знал, что там находится основная лаборатория отца, но для него вход был нежелателен. Говард раздражался и вечно отсылал его подальше, потому что нервничал от прикосновения Тони к любой детали. Зато по любой из остальных пятидесяти можно было ходить практически беспрепятственно. Никаких опасных для жизни вещей тут все равно не изучали – для этого существовал секретный центр, куда отец его не брал после громкого скандала, устроенного Марией (Тони и не знал до того случая, что мама умеет повышать голос).

На самом деле, летние каникулы Тони должен был проводить в каком-нибудь развивающем лагере, где дети собирали кубик Рубика на скорость, строили вулканы, разгадывали шарады и занимались прочей чушью, но ему повезло, что в последнее время Проникновения участились, а распылять силы на кучу детских сборищ никто не собирался, и всех детей отправили по домам. Поэтому у него были настоящие, интересные летние каникулы. Будь его воля, то Тони вообще из лабораторий не вылезал.

Тони бегом рванул в конец коридора к лифту, нажал на кнопку вызова и следил за мигающими цифрами этажей, едва барабаня пальцами по ноге от нетерпения. Они застряли в пробке, и из-за этого опоздания в полчаса он мог опоздать на эксперимент Эрскина! Не для того он последний месяц следил за ним, чтобы пропустить самое интересное. Поднявшись на четвертый этаж, Тони добежал до дальней лаборатории и влетел внутрь, запыхавшись.

– Еще не начали?

Все присутствующие повернулись на его крик, и Тони почувствовал, что краснеет. Джарвис отругал бы его за такое отсутствие манер.

– Нет, Тони, мы еще подготавливаем камеру, – Эрскин посмотрел на него поверх своих очков и улыбнулся. – Ты пока можешь осмотреться или познакомиться с нашим подопытным.

Тони выдохнул с облегчением и кивнул. Эрскин снова вернулся к обсуждению проблем настройки уровня вита-лучей. Тони подошел к камере, в которой он предложил пару усовершенствований (отец бы, скорее всего, отмахнулся, а вот Эрскин выслушивал всех, даже двенадцатилетних подростков), провел по ней ладонью, а затем увидел в углу лаборанта. Тот с кем-то разговаривал. Тони приблизился, чтобы увидеть, с кем, и от удивления открыл рот – светло-золотистый Волк, сидящий на лежанке, едва ли был старше пяти месяцев.

– Разве можно проводить эксперименты на Волчатах?

Лаборант – Тедди – обернулся к нему, и одновременно в голове Тони раздался спокойный с каплей осуждения голос: «Мне уже больше года».

Волк посмотрел на него, и Тони на секунду забыл, как дышать – весь мир сосредоточился только на внимательных голубых глазах.

«Я – Стив»

Слова эхом отразились в голове, запустив мурашки по всему телу.

«Я – Тони», – подумал он и увидел, как Стив чуть наклонил голову, рассматривая его. Тони знал, что его услышали. И будут слышать всегда, на любом расстоянии.

– Стиву уже исполнился год, так что все в норме, – вернул его к реальности голос Тедди. – Мы получили его согласие, а для службы он все равно отбракован.

Тони и сам видел, что Стив очень мелкий, раза в два меньше, чем должен быть почти взрослый Волк, но все равно спросил:

– Почему отбракован?

– Болеет и не запечатлен.

«Был», – донеслось от Стива.

– Но нам как раз и нужен слабый Волк – на здоровом эффект от сыворотки не показал бы себя.

У Тони бешено забилось сердце от одной мысли, что тщательно рассчитанный эксперимент все-таки может дать сбой. Он подошел к Стиву и опустился перед ним на колени, глядя в эти спокойные глаза, а потом зарылся пальцами в светлую шерсть. У него была такая тонкая шея, что Тони дыхание перехватило.

«Все будет хорошо», – сказал ему Стив, видимо, почувствовал волнение Тони.

«Ты разбираешься в технике?»

«Нет, я просто верю доктору Эрскину»

Стив боднул его в плечо и поднялся. Тони, поддавшись порыву, обнял его и тоже встал. Тедди смотрел на них удивленно, но вопросов не задавал.

– Ну что же, приступим? – воодушевленно сказал Эрскин.

Тони крепко сжимал ладони в кулаки за спиной все время, пока Стива размещали и фиксировали в камере. Ему хотелось подойти ближе, но он бы скорее мешал, поэтому встал у пульта контроля и внимательно следил за всеми показателями из-за спины Эрскина.

Когда раздался хлопок, а от камеры повалил дым, Тони сам не заметил, как оказался возле нее, и на ощупь отыскал рычаг, открывающий механизм. Под вой пожарной сирены он пытался быстрее раздвинуть дверцы, пока кто-то из лаборантов не пришел на помощь. Когда камера раскрылась, а дым немного рассеялся, Тони увидел внутри огромного Волка, едва ли имеющего, кроме окраски, что-то общего с недавним заморышем.

– Стив?!

Тони бросился к нему, ощупывая в поисках повреждений. Под шерстью – теперь гораздо более густой – проступали крепкие мышцы, но Стив лежал совершенно безжизненно. Тони отстегнул несколько впивающихся ремней и обхватил ладонями его тяжелую голову.

«Очнись!»

Он направил все силы в этот мысленный приказ, чтобы достучаться, и когда Стив дернулся, а потом открыл глаза, Тони едва не расплакался от облегчения.

– Жив? Хорошо себя чувствуешь? – спрашивали вокруг.

Тони почувствовал, что кто-то положил ладонь ему на плечо. Обернувшись, он увидел нахмурившегося Эрскина.

– Тони, что происходит?

– Я его Спутник.

***  
Повторить это пришлось еще бессчетное количество раз. Через пару часов Тони уже устал от всеобщего удивления и просто хотел остаться наедине со Стивом. Но отец затащил их обоих на обследование, конца-края которому видно не было.

– В принципе такое позднее запечатление возможно, – медленно сказала пожилая женщина, смотря на них сквозь очки. – Было несколько случаев, когда Волки находили Спутника в течение нескольких месяцев. Этот же случай поистине уникальный.

– Разорвать связь можно? – спросил Говард.

Тони прижался к боку Стива, уставившись в пол.

– Нет, – твердо произнесла врач. – Связь нерушима, если установилась. А мы уже выяснили, что запечатление полностью завершено.

Говард недовольно выдохнул и переступил с ноги на ногу.

– Что-то еще?

– Волк теперь полностью здоров. Даже более того – он превосходит по всем показателям Волков в трехлетнем возрасте. Если обратного эффекта не будет, думаю, он проживет и дольше среднего – возможно, лет восемьдесят.

Тони улыбнулся.

– Хотя дальше развитие, скорее всего, пойдет обычным путем, и полной зрелости с первым гоном он достигнет через семь лет. – Она замолкла на секунду и добавила: – Но все точно сказать можно будет только после длительного наблюдения.

– Понятно, – проговорил Говард и махнул Тони рукой. – Пойдем.

В машине он бросил мрачный взгляд на Стива, но говорить ничего не стал. Тони в любом случае не собирался ехать один, но выдохнул с облегчением, когда не пришлось ссориться по этому поводу. Отец был явно не в восторге от новостей. Понять бы еще, почему?  
Тони попытался припомнить все, что знал о Волках и Спутниках. Выходило не очень много, но все-таки они были защитниками и пользовались уважением. Многие мальчишки и девчонки мечтали попасть на Выбор, когда совсем мелких, едва открывших глаза Волков знакомили с людьми для запечатления. Тони знал, что это происходит в особом месте и что отбирали обычно тех, кому уже исполнилось пятнадцать, потому что через несколько лет пары поступали на службу.

Тони нахмурился – ему только двенадцать, он слишком молод, может быть поэтому отец так недоволен?

«Меня отбраковали»

Тони повернулся к Стиву. Тот выглядел немного грустным, хотя мысль прозвучала скорее констатацией факта.

«Это было до того, как ты подрос»

Стив опустил голову, рассматривая свои лапы. Мощные, широкие лапы.

«Ты еще будешь бороться с Тенями!»

Тони сердцем чувствовал, что именно об этом мечтает Стив. Тот поднял голову и положил на плечо Тони. Тони прижался лбом в ответ и закрыл глаза.

«Где ты родился?»

Тони хотелось знать миллион вещей, но спросил он первое, о чем вспомнил – о почти секретных базах Волков.

«Наше логово было в южной части. Я помню, что всегда днем в окна падало много света, и мама вылизывала меня во время кормления…»

Тони слушал этот мысленный рассказ и чувствовал умиротворение и любопытство. Ему должно было быть странно чувствовать чужие эмоции, другое существо в своей голове, но все это казалось совершенно обычным, даже приятным. Тони чувствовал себя легким, как надутый воздушный шарик. Хотелось только улыбаться и прижиматься к теплому боку Стива.

Много позже засыпая, зарывшись в его шерсть лицом, Тони подумал, что это самый прекрасный день в его жизни.

Часть 2  
Три года спустя

– Эй! – воскликнул Тони, когда Стив лапой выключил музыку. – Я не для того все для тебя приспособил, чтобы ты прерывал прямо на гитарном соло!

«Я мыслей своих не слышу, не то, что тебя»

Тони закатил глаза.

– При всем желании мы не можем друг друга не услышать, так что музыка тут не причем.

«А еще тебе пора поесть»

Желудок Тони согласно заурчал.

– Сколько времени?

Тони поискал взглядом часы над верстаком, вытирая грязные руки ветошью.

«Почти пять»

Значит, он копался в двигателе уже семь часов. Стив еще проявил терпение.

– Прости, пушистик, – Тони, проходя к столу в угловой – «кухонной» – зоне гаража, зарылся пальцами в шерсть на шее Стива, – мне просто хочется закончить с этим байком до отъезда.

«Чтобы он пылился в гараже?»

– Нет, конечно! Я уже почти договорился пристроить своего красавчика в нескольких кварталах от кампуса.

Тони залез на высокий стул, откусил сразу половину огромного сэндвича и, постанывая от удовольствия, принялся активно жевать. Стив наблюдал за ним с читавшейся усмешкой на морде.

– Что? Джарвис готовит просто великолепно! – с набитым ртом сказал Тони. – Ты бы тоже оценил, если бы питался нормальной едой, а не своим суперспециальным кормом.

«Неделя в общежитии, и ты станешь выпрашивать у меня этот корм»

– Фу! – поморщился Тони. – Я лучше найду способ взять Джарвиса с собой. Или перейду на питание солнечной энергией.

«Скорее жареной картошкой»

– И кофе!

В подтверждение он одним глотком ополовинил кружку.

«Ты заработаешь сердечный приступ к двадцати»

– В тебе точно говорит зависть.

Стив фыркнул и подбежал к выходу. Толкнув лапой дверь, он уперся в нее боком и обернулся к Тони.

– Мог бы и подождать, пока я поем.

«Уже темнеет, так что жуй, передвигая ногами»

– Есть, сэр!

Тони запихнул в рот остатки сэндвича и, натянув куртку, последовал за Стивом на улицу.

Солнце садилось, и все вокруг было залито тенями и оранжевым светом. Редкие деревья казались выше и больше. Вообще-то, комендантский час уже начался, но в закрытом парке их было некому отследить – Тони позаботился об этом, когда делал отдельных вход в гараж.

– Сколько кругов сегодня?

«Двадцать пять»

Еще прадед Тони после начала Проникновений и сокращения городских жителей подсуетился и прибрал к рукам близрасположенный парк, поэтому территория, прилегающая к особняку, занимала почти десять гектаров. И маршрут их тренировок шел по большей ее части.

– Решил угробить меня быстрее инфаркта?

«Вместо жалоб лучше бы разминку сделал»

Тони послушно начал делать упражнения.

– Почему ты тогда не потягиваешься, или что там тебе нужно размять?

«Потому что я не сидел весь день в одной позе»

Стив обошел его по кругу и направился к кусту, растущему у стены гаража.

Тони сделал наклоны и приседания, потом размял голеностоп, дождался, пока Стив задерет ногу, и рванул в сторону с криком:

– Кто последний на бревне, тот лох и бежит пять кругов сверх!

«Тебе что, шесть лет?!» – донеслась до него мысль Стива.

Тони рассмеялся и понесся еще быстрее. Полный круг сделать у него не было никаких шансов, но до поваленного дерева на первой миле трассы, которое они окрестили «бревном», из-за схожести со спортивным снарядом, он вполне мог добраться быстрее Стива.

Тропка была едва заметна, но Тони легко ориентировался в парке и в полной темноте. Они меняли маршрут трассы каждую неделю, чтобы держать упражнения в секрете. Проникновение еще ни разу не происходило вблизи особняка, поэтому опасность была минимальна, но за нарушение закона им бы не поздоровилось.

Тони пригнулся, чтобы избежать столкновения с веткой, и обогнул огромный курс рододендрона. До бревна было несколько сотен футов, а он уже чувствовал азарт Стива, который пытался его нагнать.

«Жульничество не принесет тебе победы»

Стук лап Стива по земле уже был совсем близко. Тони перепрыгнул через завал камней, свернул к маленькой роще и, наконец, кувырком перелетел через бревно в ее центре.

– Ты еще никогда так не ошибался! – победно подняв руки и задыхаясь, сказал он.

Стив сбил его с ног, прыгнув следом.  
Удар о землю выбил весь воздух у Тони из легких, а затем он начал хохотать, пытаясь спихнуть с себя Стива. И хоть весит тот килограмм на двадцать меньше, выбраться из-под него не получалось.

«Для победителя у тебя маловато сил»

– Просто кто-то отрастил слишком большой мохнатый зад!

Тони вывернулся, перекатился по траве в сторону и вскочил на ноги.

– В любом случае, у тебя лишних пять кругов, так что не отлынивай.

«Ты еще и пятнадцати не успеешь пробежать, как я закончу»

– Ты становишься слишком хвастливым. Не думаю, что хорошие песики так говорят.

Стив шутливо прикусил его руку и побежал по маршруту.

«Заразился»

– Да-да, вали все на меня, – Тони побежал уже в спокойном темпе, рассчитывая силы на оставшиеся круги. Стив, даже с дополнительными, закончит наверняка раньше него, но у него и сил было на десятерых.

«Для тренировки надо прилагать некоторые усилия»

Тони закатил глаза. Для него это был восьмой круг, а Стив обгонял его уже в третий раз.

– Чувствую себя как в армии, – с перерывом, стараясь не сбить дыхание, ответил Тони. – И сержант попался приставучий!

«Тебе полезно… Осторожно!»

Тони машинально остановился после мысленного окрика Стива, хотя не заметил ничего странного или подозрительного вокруг. Он посмотрел по сторонам и повернулся к Стиву, который замер в напряженной позе.

– Что случилось?

«Не знаю. Я что-то чувствую. Опасное»

Тони нахмурился. В первую очередь он подумал о том, что Волки чувствуют приближение Проникновения. Но за все время в парке особняка такого случая еще не было. Он было хотел спросить Стива о конкретных ощущениях, когда его с головы до ног обдало ледяным холодом.

Тони обернулся, чтобы понять, где открывается портал и куда лучше бежать.

«Справа. Беги к дому»

Но Тони и сам уже видел разрезающую воздух черную расщелину, сквозь которую уже тянулась Тень. С огромным трудом он оторвал от нее взгляд и, как учили, рванул к зданию.

Стив бежал рядом, постоянно оглядываясь. На деревьях вперед них уходил мороз, скукоживая листья и оставляя белый налет.

До дома оставалось метров сто, когда Тони понял, что они не успевают.

Лед будто ударил его между лопаток, заставив споткнуться. Тони с трудом удержал равновесие, но зрение упало почти до нуля. Он бежал только по памяти и благодаря присутствию Стива.

Тень (или Тени?) уже высасывала его силы.

Так глупо – попасться там, где даже купол не устанавливали из-за сверхнизкой опасности.

Тони споткнулся еще раз и упал на землю, только успев подставить ладони.

«Держись!»

Сквозь слабость Тони услышал рычание Стива, а затем почувствовал тепло. Перевернувшись на спину, он смутно увидел, как Тень отступает, а Стив рвет сгустки тьмы на клочки с бешеной яростью, нападая на нее.

Тони попытался подняться, но, шатаясь, смог удержаться только за ствол ближайшего дерева. Он знал симптомы высасывания, но никогда не думал, что на себе они ощущаются настолько жутко. Зрение так и не восстановилось, поэтому он даже не знал, что сейчас делает Стив. Только чувствовал его ярость и решил не звать, чтобы не отвлекать. Тони лбом прислонился к коре, обнял ствол, чтобы не сползти опять на землю и ждал.

***  
– В одиночку?

Тони не думал, что его отец вообще способен удивляться. Обычно он был либо погружен в свои мысли или работу, либо раздражен. Но сейчас Говард Старк буквально стоял с открытым ртом. Несколько секунд, прежде чем опомниться, но все же.

– Если бы у тебя не было настолько явной энергетической потери, я бы скорее поверил, что ты обкурился, но… – он запустил руку в волосы на затылке и прошел по гостиной. – Я должен сообщить в ЩИТ.

Тони, опьяненный от усталости и огромной дозы витаминов и адреналина, которые ему вкололи, прижимался к горячему боку Стива и медленно тянул чай из огромной кружки, но теперь сконцентрировался на словах отца.

– В ЩИТ? Что они сделают?

– Ну как минимум проверят свои графики Проникновений. Возможно, заставят установить купол. А у меня на эту возню нет времени! И твоего дружка проверят – я еще ни разу не слышал, чтобы Волк остановил тень в одиночку. Отряды состоят не меньше, чем из трех особей.

Тони этого не знал. Теперь он тоже с удивлением посмотрел на Стива.

«Ты настоящий суперВолк!» – сказал он мысленно.

Стив тихо фыркнул, но ничего не ответил. Тони чувствовал множество его эмоций – отголоски ярости, азарта, страха за него, растерянность и что-то напоминающее надежду. Но с того момента, как Тони очнулся на пороге дома, куда его волоком притащил Стив, тот молчал.

– И вместо каникул будут сплошные допросы этих зануд, – протянул Тони.

– Если бы ты сидел дома, как нормальный ребенок, не влип бы в очередную неприятность, – раздраженно через плечо сказал Говард, прежде чем хлопнуть дверью.

– Будто он когда-либо был нормальным родителем.

«Это я виноват, что мы нарушали комендантский час»

– Не говори ерунды, – рассердился Тони. Стив обычно воспринимал выговоры Говарда гораздо спокойней него, так что волна вины, шедшая вместе с этой мыслью, удивила Тони. – Я проводил анализ, а это Проникновение просто является исключением.

Он тут же стал прикидывать варианты того, что нужно изменить в расчетах, чтобы убрать выявленную погрешность. Голова казалась ватной, но Тони привычно заставлял неповоротливый механизм работать.

– Возможно, были незафиксированные, кратковременные Проникновения. В парке обычно никого не бывает, так что настройка радаров могла подвести. Если их калибруют по мощным и средним выбросам, потому что я слышал только о Проникновениях с двумя-тремя Тенями… – Из накренившейся кружки чай пролился на диван и колено, заставив Тони дернуться. Чая в итоге выплеснулось еще больше. – Вот черт!

«Они разведывают новые территории»

– Что? – замер Тони.

«Стало понятно, что у нас слишком хорошая оборона, и Тени стали искать более уязвимые места»

– Ты сейчас до этого додумался?

«От собратьев мне приходили новости, что в последнее время атаки стали более редкими. И, мне кажется, ответ в этом»

Тони нахмурился.

– График Проникновений установился почти шестьдесят лет назад. Им понадобилось столько времени, чтобы понять ошибку?

«Или все это время Теням хватало полученной энергии»

– Нужно больше информации, – Тони подскочил и взял со стола свой планшет. – Вроде бы ЩИТ обнародовал ежегодные отчеты.

Он зарылся в поиск, поэтому не сразу заметил шум из холла.

– Мистер Старк?

Тони обернулся и удивленно посмотрел на вошедших людей. Точнее, агентов ЩИТа, как стало сразу ясно по их форме.

– Мистер Старк, наверно, в кабинете или уехал. Джарвис должен был вам сказать.

– Нет, нам нужен Энтони Эдвард Старк. Вы.

– Ааа, из-за Проникновения?

– Да. Нам необходимо поговорить, а также исследовать вас с Волком.

Тони нахмурился, но от Стива шло спокойствие с небольшой примесью волнения, и он согласно кивнул.

– Нам нужно куда-то поехать?

– Нет, необходимое оборудование у нас с собой.

Тони пожал плечами и встал.

В течение часа его (и Стива через него) опрашивали о мельчайших подробностях эпизода, сканировали и даже брали кровь для экспресс-анализа.Тони скучал и только перебрасывался иногда шутками со Стивом.

Он подавил очередной зевок, размышляя, что вместо этой бесполезной траты времени, уже мог бы разработать несколько сценариев на основе идеи Стива. Или хотя бы собирать материал. Он рассказал об этом предположении агентам, но по их реакции не было понятно, интересна ли им информация или они считают ее просто шуткой подростка.

– Волка нужно забрать для дополнительного исследования, – произнес старший, по-видимому, агент, закрывая чемоданчик.

– Зачем это? – напрягся Тони. У него появилось нехорошее предчувствие.

– Надо уточнить данные.

– Какие?

– По физическим показателям. Они превышают норму.

Тони сглотнул.

«Все будет в порядке. Им нужно просто проверить все. У меня все равно стоит негодность из-за провалившегося эксперимента»

Тони так не считал, но позволил уверенности Стива себя успокоить.

– Хорошо, мы поедем.

Он ожидал неприятных и долгих процедур, но все закончилось на удивление быстро. Люди (на этот раз в белых халатах) осмотрели Стива со всей возможной тщательностью, но даже не пытались разлучить их. Все это было жутко подозрительно, и Тони следил за каждым их действием, потому что его вопросы попросту игнорировали, но никакого вреда им вроде бы не причинили. Через час машина ЩИТа уже вернулась к порогу особняка Старков.

Но Тони собирался обстоятельно заняться проверкой и добычей информации. На следующий день.

Сегодня он настолько устал, что с трудом поднялся по лестнице, опираясь на Стива, а в своей комнате тут же разделся и забрался на постель. Дождавшись, когда Стив запрыгнет и уляжется рядом, Тони прижался к нему, обхватил руками и зарылся лицом в шерсть. Уже сквозь сон пробормотал:

– Пусть только попробуют тебя забрать…

До Тони доносились отзвуки беспокойства Стива, которые перекрывала волна любвитепланежностиласки. Она укутывала и создавала их личный, разделенный на двоих кокон безопасности.

Часть 3  
Еще три года спустя

– Ваш пропуск.

Тони протянул карточку вместе с удостоверением личности, мысленно поторапливая охрану. Солдат очень вдумчиво сверял имя и фото, будто мог не знать о том, кто он такой. Тони бросил взгляд на здание Центра и поправил лямку рюкзака на плече. Нетерпение бурлило внутри с самого вечера. Сейчас ему было трудно даже спокойно стоять на пропускном пункте, когда Стив был буквально в трехстах метрах.

– Спасибо, проходите.

Тони кивнул, схватил документы и быстрым шагом прошел через вертушку и пустую парковку к входу в Центр. Последнюю неделю разлуку было особенно тяжело терпеть, и все его мысли были о Стиве и его нарастающем присутствии на границе разума.

Тони даже не стал подходить к лифтам, испытывая раздражение от одной мысли об их черепашьей скорости, а толкнул дверь на лестничную площадку. Шесть пролетов вниз, и он услышал зов. В груди стало тесно, а дыхание перехватило. Как и каждый раз. Голос – вой – Стива в его мыслях нарастал, почти заглушая все звуки вокруг.

Тони перешел на бег, ворвался в отведенную для свиданий комнату и был тут же сбит на пол.

«Тони, наконец-то!»

Волна абсолютного счастьерадостьнежностьлюбовьоблегчение затопила мысли.

– Привет, хвостатый, – Тони смеялся, пока его лицо вылизывали, и не мог перестать обнимать Стива, зарываясь руками в его шерсть. Все тело ныло от желания прижаться и не отпускать как можно дольше, желательно – никогда. 

В такие моменты месяца на расстоянии становились почти терпимыми. Почти. Но по своей воле он не расстался бы со Стивом даже на день.

– Кажется, ты стал еще больше.

По ощущениям, Стив теперь весил под центнер. Тони едва мог обхватить его.

«Я только месяц назад достиг возраста взрослого Волка. Конечно, я все еще расту, Тони!»

Стив добавил каплю обиды в мысленном послании, и Тони в ответ чмокнул его во влажный нос.

«Значит, на операции тебя уже выпускают?» – мысленно спросил он. С тех пор, как Стива забрали в Центр, на свиданиях у них всегда было две части беседы – вслух и для себя. Они точно не знали, прослушивают ли их, но лучше было перестраховаться. Тони пришлось привыкать, потому что раньше Стив обычно говорил, что он просто любит слушать свой голос.

«Да»

«Даже не пытаются сделать вид, что держат обещания! Они не имеют права без Спутника подвергать тебя…»

«Меня страхуют. Мне назначают временного партнера на операцию»

Тони попытался сдержать черную волну ревности и обиды, но никогда не был особенно хорош в выстраивании щитов от Стива.

«Прости, Тони, но я не могу быть в стороне, когда нужен»

Мысленное послание Стива было пропитано сожалением и чувством долга. Тони помнил, как несколько лет назад это сожаление появилось впервые – когда после обследований пришли агенты ЩИТа и несколько часов уговаривали их расстаться. «Теней становится все больше, нам нужна подмога из таких сильных Волков», – говорили они. – «Нельзя упускать время для тренировок». – И добавляли с доброй улыбкой: – «Конечно, когда Спутник подрастет, достигнет призывного возраста, вы будете служить вместе».

Конечно. Говард Старк сделал все, что было в рамках закона и его возможностей, чтобы Тони как можно реже получал право на свидание, а учился по самой напряженной программе университета. Последнее было Тони на руку – экстерном за три года он получил степень магистра по химической инженерии и был свободен в выборе пути.

«Теперь этого не понадобится»

«Тони…»

«Я защитил диплом. И ЩИТ будет собранием первостатейнеших идиотов, если откажется от моего проекта или будет настаивать на двухгодичной отсрочке, чтобы я достиг призывного возраста. Потому что оформил я все так, что без моего участия, они даже посмотреть в сторону Железного человека не смогут»

Однажды он согласился отступить, но не сейчас. Почти три года он сходил с ума в тоске и больше не намерен расставаться.

Стив замер, всматриваясь в его лицо. Тони улыбнулся, погладил его мощный лоб, почесал за ушами.

Секундой позже его оглушило смесью радости, надежды и гордости. Тони рассмеялся и хлопнул Стива по боку.

– А теперь дай мне подняться, а то уже вся задница заледенела на этом полу.

***  
Правую перчатку сковало льдом, и Тони, заскрипев зубами от боли, направил луч левой перчатки в потянувшуюся к нему Тень. Это Проникновение не было спрогнозировано в отличие от первого – в тридцати метрах впереди – и сейчас серьезно угрожало их отряду.

– Необходимо подкрепление! Еще три Тени с запада!

Тони не услышал ответ диспетчера, с лязгом отступая во фланг к своим. Правая перчатка была повреждена, и он экстренно пытался перенаправить энергию на центральный луч.

«Тони, я здесь, слева»

Стив прыгнул на ближайшую Тень и, вцепившись в нее зубами, вырвал из центра кусок. Тони выстрелил в нее энергетическим лучом, и Тень начала распадаться, вытягиваться туманистыми хлопьями к расщелине.

«Беру на себя правую»

То ли Стив заметил, что именно правая перчатка у Тони отказала, то ли просто выбрал более темную, а значит сильную Тень.

«Вечно забираешь самое вкусное», – мысленно сказал он, затем развернулся к оставшейся, пробормотал краткую молитву, замешанную на мате, и выстрелил центральным лучом.

Тени можно было услышать только в ультразвуковом диапазоне, но злой вопль этой дошел до Тони. Он почти физически почувствовал момент ее распада. Можно было полюбоваться результатом работы, но в нескольких десятках метров оставалось еще шесть Теней, которые теснили шестерых Волков. Прогнозы по Проникновению сегодня ошиблись дважды, поэтому здесь была только их обычная команда – семь волков и Тони против десяти (затем тринадцати) Теней. И подкрепление все еще не прибыло.

– Ребята, посторонись! – крикнул Тони и, сделав десяток шагов ближе, направил всю энергию на центральный луч, а его – на трех Теней, что были ближе всего.

Двух это расщепило, третью добил Гейб, а Тони этим выжал из Железного человека последние соки.

Стоило почувствовать хотя бы чуточку страха – он был защищен только консервной банкой и находился в центре сражения. Если бы Тони вообще умел толком бояться.

«Я на нуле, так что работу доделывать тебе»

«Можешь отойти немного?»

«Неа, но ты не беспокойся!»

Когда Волки растрепали последнюю Тень, а Тони выбрался из костюма, вдали послышались звуки сирен.

– Как всегда вовремя, – прокомментировал Тони, вызывая дрон для доставки Железного человека на базу. Мысленно он уже рассматривал варианты усиления брони.

Из подъехавшего джипа вышел полковник Фьюри и оглядел участок между давно заброшенными складами рыбного завода, где происходило сражение.

– Хорошая работа, парни.

Тони отдал честь и с сарказмом добавил:

– Рады стараться, сэр.

– Костюм поврежден.

– Ничего серьезного. Учитывая превосходящего противника и отсутствие подкрепления, можно было ожидать худшего. Сэр.

Фьюри остановил на нем тяжелый взгляд.

– Ваша команда могла справиться и с более масштабным Проникновением. Не стоило паниковать.

– Вас послушать, так Воющие коммандос – супергерои, а весь остальной ЩИТ можно смело распускать.

– Отряд капитана Стива, – Фьюри любил подчеркнуть официальное название, когда Тони употреблял свое, шутливое, для их отряда, – подготовлен лучше всех на данный момент, но никто не собирается ставить только на них в этой войне.

– Просто проверяете наши возможности.

– Все необходимое я сообщаю.

Волки все это время держались в стороне, но теперь подошли к ним.

– Да, можно грузиться, капитан, – сказал Фьюри, отвечая, видимо, на вопрос Стива, развернулся и пошел к джипу.

«Скользкий говнюк», – послал мысль Тони.

«Согласен. Но открыто ссориться с ним не стоит»

Тони раздраженно фыркнул и вернулся к настройке полета дрона.

***  
В Центре их встречали Спутники и медперсонал для стандартного осмотра. Наблюдая за формальным общением остальных связанных Волков и людей, Тони в очередной раз думал о том, что их со Стивом отношения выходят за рамки. Он бы и часа не смог провести в бездействии и безопасности, пока его Волк сражался бы с Тенями. Черт возьми, он создал железную скорлупу лишь бы быть рядом!

Так же и с прикосновениями. Необходимым минимум, чтобы Волк подпитывался энергией и поддерживал разум (и из-за которого Говарду не удалось полностью разлучить их со Стивом) казался слишком малым. Тони начинал чувствовать раздражение, а затем и апатию стоило им со Стивом побыть хотя бы пару часов вдали друг от друга. У остальных с этим проблем не было. Хотя скорее Тони считал их связи проблемными, чем свою.

Врач в это время обработал его кисть спецраствором и стал аккуратно бинтовать. Тони отвлекся от своих мыслей и наблюдал, как бинт постепенно закрывает мертвенно-бледную кожу.

– Вечером придете на перевязку.

Тони заторможено кивнул и поднялся со стула. Ему еще нужно было осмотреть Железного человека.

«Тони», – мысль Стива остановила его. Тони обернулся и присел на корточки. – «Не задерживайся в мастерской», – голубые глаза смотрели с некоторой озабоченностью, но Тони постарался выкинуть все из головы, – «нужно отдохнуть. И поговорить»

Тони потрепал левой – здоровой – рукой его шерсть на загривке и улыбнулся.

«Полчаса и я весь твой»

Чмокнул в морду чуть выше носа и поднялся.

– Дай добрым людям в халатах себя проверить, будь хорошим песиком.

Стив в ответ игриво прикусил его запястье.

Когда позже они лежали в своей обычной позе – Тони в центре пушистого и горячего клубка – мысли снова вернулись и почему-то не желали уходить. Тони сам не знал, почему именно сейчас это вызывало у него беспокойство. Последние семь лет вся его жизнь крутилась вокруг Стива, и он не мыслил ничего другого, как быть постоянно с ним. Внезапно Тони попытался вспомнить кого-нибудь, в кого влюблялся… хотя бы кем заинтересовывался. Ему почти девятнадцать, все парни его возраста просто одержимы мыслями о сексе. Остальные Спутники в Центре гораздо старше, но и от них он постоянно слышал обрывки разговоров о романах и свиданиях и том, как это передается Волкам и обратно во время гона.

Тони частенько дрочил в душе, представляя обычно что-то мутное, концентрируясь на собственных ощущениях, но самым интимным и близким к удовлетворению переживанием, как он сейчас понимал, была близость к Стиву. Это же не нормально? Должно быть, хоть и не ощущалось таковым.

«О чем задумался?»

Тони дернулся от неожиданности.

«Да о Фьюри. Он явно проверяет команду. Наверно планирует что-то свое суперсекретное и опасное»

«Наверняка. Но беспокоишься ты не об этом»

«С чего ты взял?»

«Я чувствую напряжение»

«Ерунда! Просто… тебе никогда не хотелось большей свободы? Ты же не участвовал в гоне, когда у какой-нибудь Волчицы была течка?»

Стив молчал некоторое время. Тони чувствовал, как у него сердце колотилось у самого горла, и старался передавать Стиву как можно меньше своих эмоций. Он сам не знал, зачем спросил.

«Мне не хотелось. Но я только недавно достиг возраста гона, так что меня и не подпустили бы»

– А, ну да, – пробормотал Тони. И добавил даже на свой взгляд чересчур уверено: – Но теперь ты всегда можешь присоединиться к погоне за какой-нибудь крутой Волчицей! Все будут только рады.

Стив крепче обнял его лапами.

«Буду иметь ввиду»

Тони надеялся, что вопрос снова встанет очень не скоро.

***  
Тони наслаждался кружкой кофе. Как и многие продукты, ставшие после начала Проникновений и возникновения трудностей с транспортировкой дефицитными, кофе он попробовал только пару лет назад. Потому что зачем тратить на детей то, что им вредно или, что чаще, по достоинству оценят только взрослые? Тони влюбился в кофе с первого глотка. Теперь два-три раза в неделю у него был ритуал вкушения, как он это называл – когда Тони в течение часа поклонялся запаху, вкусу и медленно наполнялся энергией.

Пока его не окатило волной паники, к которой его едва бодрствующий мозг не имел отношения.

Тони дернулся, облился кофе и громко выругался в пустой мастерской. И только после этого прозвучала сирена, означавшая, что у какой-то из Волчиц началась течка. В общем-то, это сирена была скорее для людей, потому что Волки обычно чувствовали все сами. Тони выругался еще раз, залпом допил обжигающий кофе и пошел на поиски Стива.

Паника за эти секунды улеглась до отвратительного жужжания где-то на границе мыслей, но он чувствовал беспокойство, страх и решимость Стива. Тони не думал, что его Волк вообще способен настолько испугаться, и мысли о течке отступали на дальний план. Как объясняли Тони, Спутники в такое время оставляли своих Волков, но явно не в этом случае. Тони был Стиву нужен.

«Где ты? Что мне сделать?»

Тони перебирал в уме места, где может быть Стив, который почему-то молчал все это время, когда тот сам выскочил на него из-за поворота коридора.

«Тони!», – мощные лапы прижали его к стене, а в голубых глазах была та самая решимость, к которой Тони привык, замешанная на страхе, – «я не хочу! Уедем отсюда! Надо уехать!»

– Не хочешь участвовать в гоне? – переспросил Тони, чувствуя поднимающееся откуда-то облегчение. Волки реагировали на течку, которая запускала выброс гормонов, и он всегда с тревогой ждал, когда так случится и со Стивом. Что придется уйти или, что еще хуже, быть где-то рядом, чувствуя всю эту бурю эмоций, а потом делать вид, что ничего не изменилось.

«Да!»

У Тони от облегчения закружилась голова.

– Тогда, – он в уме перебрал варианты, но их было не так много, – поехали домой. Не удержат же нас тут насильно?

Уже в машине Тони начал ощущать возбуждение, которое ему передавалось от Стива. Пытаясь отвлечься, он думал о мерах безопасности, которые сейчас будет необходимо принять – перекрыть слугам доступ в гараж и, возможно, запустить тот пробный протокол защиты дронами, если Стиву захочется побегать в парке. Если им настолько повезет, что произойдет Проникновение. Родители должны быть в деловой поездке, если он правильно запомнил последнее сообщение матери, и это было первым удачным обстоятельством за день.

Кожу покалывало, а член был уже полутвердым, но сейчас необходимо было сконцентрироваться на нуждах Стива. Тот замер рядом на сидении, но по мощным бокам временами проходила судорога, указывая, как сложно дается ему неподвижность. Тони потрепал его по шее и почувствовал дошедшее по связи наслаждение, смешанное со стыдом.

«Все будет хорошо, скоро все пройдет»

Тони и сам бы хотел себе верить.

Они въехали в ворота особняка Старков, а через пять минут, которые потребовались на объяснение Джарвису ситуации, остались наедине в гараже Тони. Он был тут последний раз несколько месяцев назад, еще до поступления на службу в ЩИТ, но казалось, что ничего не изменилось – Тони провел по верстаку пальцем, собирая пыль – скорее всего так и было. Торопливо он включил компьютер и зашел в личное облако, чтобы достать разработки защиты дронов.

– Тебе нужно пространство? – Тони чувствовал, что вопреки надеждам гон у Стива только нарастает. – Сейчас я настрою защиту, и ты сможешь выйти в парк. Черт, стоило проконсультироваться у медиков, сколько гон продлится… – Тони с запоздалым чувством вины подумал, что стоило потратить время не только на уговаривание Фьюри. – А вдруг это тебе повредит?

Он с ужасом повернулся к Стиву и замер.

Тот сидел на полу, мышцы на мощных лапах подрагивали, и смотрел на него с жадным блеском в глазах. Тони против воли уставился на ярко-красный член, полностью выдвинувшийся из препуциального мешка. Странно, что единственной мыслью в его враз опустевшей голове был биологический термин. Хотя ситуация давно перешла границу нормальности.

Тони сглотнул, постарался игнорировать пульсацию в собственном члене и поднял взгляд на морду Стива.

«Тебе нужно выпустить меня и запереться»

– Но…

«Я могу быть опасным для тебя!»

От Стива опять пришла волна страха, смешанного с решимостью, и Тони кивнул. Прошел к двери и отпер ее, наблюдая, как Стив выбегает в парк.

Тони закрыл дверь, прислонился к ней лбом и побился пару раз головой о деревянную поверхность.

Он собирался сделать глупость. Или самую умную вещь в жизни.

– Черт-черт-черт, – шепотом бормотал Тони, вбивая команды для дронов, которые добрались из Центра и встали по периметру парка. – Блядство! Почему нельзя, чтобы все было нормально и решалось как-нибудь само?

Он чувствовал ярость и жажду Стива, пока сам, максимально укрывшись от его мыслей, раздевался и искал в залежах всякой мелочевки в ящиках стола смазку.

– Была же, я помню… А вот она!

Сжав бутылочку, Тони осмотрелся и шагнул к кушетке. Он попытался вспомнить все, что когда-либо читал о подготовке к анальному сексу, и начал торопливо себя растягивать. Стоило постараться, если он не хотел им обоим физических и моральных травм. Поводов для беспокойства и без того было более чем достаточно.

Убедившись, что мышцы достаточно расслабились, а пальцы легко скользили, Тони отбросил смазку, глубоко вдохнул и пошел к двери.

Стива он увидел сразу. Тот замер в пятидесяти метрах и принюхивался, смотря на него все тем же жадным взглядом.

«Уходи»

Тони постарался ответить как можно тверже и уверенней.

«Нет, тебе нужна помощь»

Пусть в данный момент Стив трахнул бы и резиновую куклу, Тони хотел быть рядом. Возможно, уже давно желал подобного, но отказывался принять. Когда во время дрочки в душе представлял, как его придавливает горячая и мягкая тяжесть, например. И то, что, несмотря на обстоятельства, его член был полностью возбужден, тоже кое-что говорило.

«Ты… хочешь?»

В мысли Стива было столько неуверенности, что Тони машинально пошел к нему навстречу, чтобы показать свое доверие.

«Да. Позволь мне»

Стив бросился на него, и Тони оказался прижат к земле и холодной – надо признать, что осень не самое идеальное время для подобного досуга – траве. Но ему было все равно, потому что Стив терся и вылизывал его лицо и грудь, кожа почти горела, а внутри полыхало их смешанное возбуждение. Тони зарывался пальцами в шерсть на боках и с силой вел по мощным мышцам, получая в ответ утробный рык Стива.

Толкнув в грудь, он заставил Стива сесть на здание лапы и протянул ладонь к члену. Стив недовольно заворчал от его прикосновения.

«Жестко»

– Прости.

С барабанящим в ушах пульсом Тони встал на четвереньки и, глубоко вдохнув запах теплой шерсти, вместо ладони провел по красной нежной коже языком. Вкус оказался концентрированным и очень стивовским – капельку терпким, но привычным. Тони обхватил губами головку и пососал. Стив взвыл, от него волнами исходило удовольствие и угасающее смущение. Тони спустился поцелуями к основанию, облизал утолщение, зарываясь носом в шерсть, и снова вернулся к головке. Член чуть сужался к ней, и Тони решил, что это поможет при проникновении. Его бросило в жар от одной этой мысли. Он жаждал, чтобы это член оказался в нем.

– Блядь, я зоофил!

Стив громко фыркнул и лизнул его между ягодиц. Тони взвизгнул от неожиданности, но тут же застонал, когда Стив повторил движение медленнее.

«Что это за вкус?»

«Лубрикант со вкусом шоколада»

«Гадость»

Несмотря на недовольство, вылизывать его Стив не прекратил, и Тони просто не мог ни о чем больше думать, когда огромный горячий язык проходился по всем складкам и иногда забирался внутрь. Это даже близко не могло сравниться с пальцами. Мозг Тони просто закоротило.

– Боже, Стив, трахни меня, трахни, хочу, не могу, – бормотал он, вцепившись в шерсть на животе Стива.

Тони чуть не запротестовал, когда Стив отодвинулся.

«Мне нужно… повернуться… Так ничего не получится»

Тони кивнул и с радостью оперся на локти, пока Стив обошел его и буквально накрыл собой. Язык прошелся по позвоночнику, вызывая дрожь, а потом волчий член ткнулся ему в мошонку и между ягодиц. Тони постарался расслабиться и охнул, когда головка единым движение проскользнула в него. Это не было больно, зато чертовски странно. Член растягивал его, а все нервы будто с ума сошли, посылая разряды удовольствия от трения и высокой температуры. Стив зарычал, аккуратно прикусил его плечо и сделал несколько коротких движений туда-обратно. Тони чувствовал его опасения.

– Давай же! – простонал он.

Стив горячо выдохнул ему рядом с ухом и засадил на полную. Теперь он двигался быстро и одной из передних лап придерживал бедро Тони, чтобы тот замер на месте. Стив брал все, чего требовал гон и гормоны в его крови. Тони оставалось только стонать или подвывать от чувства, что его сейчас разорвет к чертовой матери от наслаждения. Стив вбивался в него с умопомрачающей скоростью и силой, пока перед глазами не заплясали черные точки.

«Тони… Я сейчас… Узел…»

Стив резко замер, и Тони почувствовал, как глубоко внутри разливается его сперма. А потом до него дошло, что сейчас Стив его повяжет.

– Бля…

Тони почувствовал растяжение – набухшее основание стало упираться изнутри в его дырку – и кончил.

Он зажмурился и сконцентрировался только на этом чувстве наполненности и безопасности. Стив укрывал его от холодного воздуха и был вокруг и всюду. Тони подумал, что так должен выглядеть рай.

Он лениво гладил шерсть на лапе Стива, прижимаясь щекой к другой. Примерно через пять минут (или полчаса, кто знает) Тони отдышался и хрипло сказал:

– Почему мы не сделали этого раньше?

«Соблюдали возрастной рейтинг»

Тони улыбнулся, повернул голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. Стив наклонился и лизнул его в губы. Тони открыл рот и провел своим языком и его – большому и горячему. И почувствовал, как возбуждение снова закручивается в животе. Дыхание Стива согревало лицо, Тони позволял его языку исследовать свой рот, потом сам провел по зубам и небу Стива.

Фьюри дал им три дня отгула, и у Тони было на эти три дня много планов.


End file.
